1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display apparatus, using a display device such as a liquid crystal display, an organic electroluminescence display and a plasma display.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a combination meter for displaying various information of a vehicle, a display apparatus to express information, which was expressed in an analogue meter, in digital form in a liquid display and the like exists (for example cited patent documents 1 and 2). In such display apparatus, displayed information in the liquid display is only switched properly, but it has lack of impact and variety on displaying since the displaying is flat.
This applicant proposed a display apparatus for a vehicle, which surrounded a partial area of a display area of a liquid display with a partitioning member arranged in front of the display area of the liquid display to be movable linearly along the display area, and thereby made recognition of the partial area in a view from a front side of the display area, in Japan Patent Application No. 2004-318862. The cited patent documents 1 and 2 are Published Patent Application No. S62-58112 and Published Patent Application No. H11-248490.